La fille d'à côté
by StellaKiki
Summary: La femme possède de nombreux atouts, certains suffisants pour rendre les hommes complètement fous. Emmett ne fait pas exception à la règle, totalement sous le charme de la blonde d'à côté.


**Les personnages de ce OneShot appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que jouer avec eux, et mon imagination.**

**xoxo Stella.**

La queue tendue à bloc, fixant cette créature toute en finesse au travers de mes persiennes, je n'avais qu'une envie, me ruer à ses côtés. Me frotter d'une manière indécente, la goûter, sentir ses doigts dans ma chevelure. Et avec chance, venir dans sa bouche pulpeuse. Comme elle me faisait envie cette petite blonde

Elle exerçait de langoureux cercles autour de son clitoris, les lèvres entrouvertes, les jambes bien ouvertes à ma vue. Sa main libre empoignait son sein gauche si fort.. Putain de merde.. Elle me faisait bander comme un taureau.

Je pourrais tuer pour prendre ses longs cheveux dans ma main, poser sa tête contre mon épaule, baiser son joli petit cul et admirer sa chute de rein. L'entendre hurler à outrance son plaisir, qu'elle morde mon épaule jusqu'au sang pour assouvir ses besoin primaires. Cette femme m'obsède.

Ses longues jambes autour de mes hanches, mes mains pétrissant ses formes généreuses, laissant de lourdes marques rouges sur sa peau, l'entendre me supplier de la prendre, fort, là, tout contre ce mur qui nous sépare.

Elle est proche.. Ses hanches se balancent d'elles même, elle halète, ses yeux sont dans le vague. En poussant un long gémissement ses yeux se posent sur moi. Elle me sourit, et redoublant d'ardeur, parvient à la jouissance en hurlant. Ses jambes tremblent, puis retombent sur le transat. Elle passe ses mains sur ses côtes, son ventre et sa poitrine. Telle une chatte agile elle se relève et pour mon malin plaisir se tourne dos à moi, empoigne sa chevelure d'un blond vénitien et l'attache en une gracieuse queue de cheval. Puis, sans un dernier regard, elle s'éloigne, entrant chez elle.

Étendu sur mon lit, nu comme un vers je fermai les yeux et m'imaginai ma voisine s'approchant de moi. Uniquement vêtue d'une guêpière blanche et de ses talons noirs, de sa démarche tentatrice, elle s'agenouille devant moi, baisse la tête et pose ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Gentille fille, susurrai-je. Tu peux parler.

- Maître, commence-t-elle d'une voix emplie de désir, j'ai envie de vous. De toute mon âme, de tout mon corps. Baisez-moi Maître.

J'attrapai son corps délicat et le déposai sur le lit. Elle se frottait de manière éhontée contre mon érection tendue à bloc. Elle gémissait et sa tête se mouvait d'avant en arrière. Elle passa ses mains autour de ma nuque et tira sur mes cheveux.

- Putain, j'ai tellement envie!

Et sans crier gare je découvrit sa chatte du peu de tissus qui la recouvrait, baissai mon boxer et m'enfonçai en elle, jusqu'à la garde. Elle hurla sur le coup, dû au plaisir. Je fermai les yeux, empoignant les draps dans mes mains. Putain, contrôle toi, pas maintenant.

Elle passa ses jambes autour de mon bassin et se mit à se mouvoir.

- Bouge, putain bouge !

Je lui lançai un regard carnassier et fit de lents vas-et-viens en elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à gémir sans retenue. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans mon cul et elle m'embrassa sauvagement.

- Laisse moi faire, murmura-t-elle en me poussant sur le dos.

Elle m'enjamba et se mit à coulisser sur mon sexe.

-Rosalie, fuck !

Je pris ses hanches entre mes mains et serrai au maximum, la guidant dans ses mouvements de hanches.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle perdue dans le désir, Oh putain oui !

- Je te sens tellement bien, putain! Trop bonne... J'vais pas tarder!

Je sentis ses muscles se resserrer autour de ma queue et sa tête roula vers l'arrière. J'empoignai sa chevelure et elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

- Jouis pour moi.

Et elle vint, empalée sur moi, en m'embrassant férocement. Elle retomba sur mon torse et je caressai ses cheveux pendant de longues minutes.

En sueur, la main autour de mon sexe, j'exerçait de longs et rapides vas-et-viens. Ces rêves me hantaient. J'en avais marre, je la voulais. J'en devenais fou. Elle savait user de ses charmes, et ce, à mon plus grand damne.

En revenant de mon jogging matinal, j'apperçu la porte d'entrée de ma voisine entre-ouverte. Beaucoup trop intrigué, je me faufilai à l'intérieur. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais dans son appartement, j'entendais plus clairement les gémissements étouffés qu'elle poussait.

-Oui, plus fort.. plus vite..oh Emmett!

Instantannément, ma queue se raidit. Putain de merde. Elle se caressait en pensant à moi. Putain de chanceux que j'étais. Je m'arrêtai devant sa chambre, la porte était à demi close. Et c'est là que je la vis. Le croupe en l'air, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller. Elle caressait sa chatte si rapidement putain.. elle était proche. Je me débarassai rapidement de mes vêtements, les laissant choir au sol. Je poussai sa porte et pénétrai dans son antre. Elle sentit ma présence. Je pu le dire aisément. Les frissons se dressèrent sur sa peau, et elle cessa ses voluptueuses caresses.

-Continues. Putain, vas-y. Regardes-moi.

Elle se positionna face à moi, couchée sur le dos. Elle ouvrit les jambes et sa main se faufila entre ses cuisses. Elle posa son regard empli de luxure et de désir dans le mien, et lècha ses lèvres. J'empoignai ma queue entre ma main et j'entammai une longue caresse.

-Viens, murmura-t-elle simplement.

Sa voix était foutrement sexy. Je grimpai lentement sur son lit, et me jettai sur elle. Mes lèvres se dirigèrent vers ses seins, qui n'attendaient que moi. Elle posa ses mains dans mon cou, remontant dans ma chevelure.

-Oh oui! Touches-moi.

Je glissai un doigt dans sa douce moiteur. Elle ouvrit les lèvres et empoigna ma main droite. Elle glissa mon majeur entre ses lèvres et le suça. Fort. Putain. J'allais venir si je ne me contrôlais pas. Je pompais de plus en plus rapidement dans sa chatte, maintenant emplie de deux de mes doigts. Elle arqua le dos et cria son plaisir. Lorsqu'elle redescendit de son orgasme, elle empoigna ma queue tendue à bloc et la glissa dans sa chatte. Elle stoppa tout mouvement alors que je fermais les yeux.

-Putain, parvins-je à dire.

Elle sourit et se mit à se mouvoir sous mon corps. J'entrais et ressortais de son corps à un rythme effréné. Elle était pentelante et gémissante sous moi. Elle m'aggrippais les cheveux, les hanches, les bras et les fesses. Elle cherchait sa délivrance. Je glissai une main entre nos deux corps glissants de sueurs et me mit à caresser son clitoris.

-Oh putain oui ! Plus vite !

Elle prit entre ses dents mon lobe d'oreille et le simple fait de sentir son souffle dans mon oreille me rapprocha de mon orgasme. Lorsqu'elle se tendit dans mes bras en criant son plaisir, je me laissai aller à mon tour.

-Wow, dit-elle, jouant avec les poils de mon torse.

-Alors mon coeur. Satisfaite d'avoir acheté l'appartement d'à côté?

Elle s'esclaffa tout en m'embrassant. Le contact de son alliance sur ma joue me fit sourire. Oui. Quel putain de chanceux j'étais.


End file.
